For the man who has everything, I bring you love
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Jack is always treated like a celebrity at school. When he finds a friend in Yusei, A new transfer student, He will risk everything he can to help him. Inculeding his heart. Jack/Yusei Lemon. Merry chirstmas!
1. If I wasn't a celebirty

**The whole cast of each Yugioh series in at an indoor pool of a hotel. Sister of Pharaoh sitting in the life gaurd chair: Hey peeps! It's december! And it's soon will be time for Christmas! YAY!**

**Yami: Sister, I'm glad that we could have everyone together for this event, but don't you think it's odd to celebrate chirstmas by throwing a pool party?**

**SOTP: Why not? Who says you can't go swiming during winter? Now then, my gift this year to my dear readers is a new Yugioh 5D's Jack/Yusei two shot lemon that I decided to write.**

**SOTP grabs mega phone: ADULT SWIM! ALL KIDS OUT OF THE POOL! Sericously, please leave if you are under age or uncomfertable with Yaoi lemons. I hope you guys like this, I'm still kind new at Yaoi lemons after all. You would please do the disclamer for me, brother dear?**

**Yami kisses the back of SOTP's hand: Anything for you my sweet sister.**

**SOTP Blushes**

**Yami: My sister does not own Yugioh 5D's or anything else that might be used in this story.**

**SOTP: Thank you Big bro! Love you guys! I hope for you and yours this season, to have a merry christmas-**

**Whole Yugioh saga cast: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Talking"<br>_  
>"Wispering"<em>**

**_(Thinking)_**

_**('song lyrics')**_

* * *

><p>Jack Atlas was a student of domino high and son of the CEO of a duel runner company. At first glance, Jack seemed to have everything. Friends that stood by him, a comfertble home life with a caring family, and he was center of attention at school.<p>

His life seemed perfect.

In truth it was anything but that. Jack was hardly ever by himself at school. Girls constantly bothered him to see if he had a girlfriend. All the boys would act his friends when really just hung out with him for social staitus.

Jack acted like he was okay with it, when in reality he couldn't stand it. He hated the fake smiles and laughing. How everyone put so much pressure on him with even knowing. How everyone acted like they knew him when he they didn't have a clue.

_(' If I wasn't a celebrity, would you still wanna be me?  
><em>_  
>Baby, if I couldn't buy you daimond rings, and all those other expicnive things?<em>

_Baby would you still wanna be with me?_

_If I wasn't a celebrity?')_

Yet as of recentily, all that seemed to change. Jack stared at the night sky from his bedroom balcony. As thoughts of a classmate who only transfered a week ago entered into his mind.

This student had coal grey colored hair, with yellow streaks and eyes the same deep bule as the ocean. His name was Yusei Fudo. He was the only one who had ever treated Jack as a person, instead of an idol.

There was something every different about him.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_When he first arrived, Yusei wasn't trying to suck up to Jack. Everyone around him looked at Yusei like he was crazy. They said Jack was the best in everything at school. _

_From everything to archery, to basketball, to even dueling. Which was the most popular among the whole student body. Anyone else would have started worshiping Jack like a god. _

_Yusei however just looked at them and said something that made Jack turn his head in surprize._

_"So? Anyone can be good at those things. I've seen at least two people who are just as good. Why do you only give Jack praise?"_

_"Are you stupid? Jack has more money than any student here! The people who act as his friends, don't get picked on by bullies! Or eat the lously cafetria food!" One student told him._

_"So you only act like his friends to get special treatment? Don't you realize how shallow that is?" Yusei asked._

_Jack was touched by Yusei's words. He had known along ago that the people he thought were close to him were only fair weather friends. Jack had just about given up on finding someone who would like him for himself. Yet somehow, Yusei had ignited a small flicker of hope in him again._

_Hope that perhapes, he could have Yusei as a true friend. Or maybe something more. The day after, Jack asked Yusei to meet him outside of home room after class. He then handed Yusei a small package. He raised his eye brow in wonder at what he giving before speaking.  
><em>_  
>"A special edition card pack? What's this for?" Yusei asked. making Jack take a deep breath before he answered.<br>__  
>"I wanted to thank you for what you said before. Truth is, I hate it whenever people act like that towards me. The only reason I put up with it is because I don't want to make anyone angry. The bullies in this school are rough, at least this way they leave the other students alone.<em>

_But still, I can't stand it! Every where I go, I'm treated like a bloodly celebrity! Makes me wonder if they would still go ga ga over me if my family wasn't rich."_

_"I know, it was the same for me back at my old school. People thought because I was the son of a scientis, they would get special treatment by hanging out with me. But I never had any real friends except for my best friends Crow and Kalin."_

_"That's better than me, I've never had any real friends period." Jack said as he hung his head in loneliness._

_Yusei place a hand on Jack's cheek. Making Jack blushed as he looked at him. Those eyes of Yusei's along with his warm, gentle smile, gave Jack a feeling of warmth he hadn't felt in the longist time._

_"You've got one now. Want to give me your cell number? We can talk, get to know eachother, if you want." Yusei offered, who blushed when Jack returned his smile._

_"I'd like that, very much. Thank you." Jack said as he pulled out a small peice of paper and wrote his number._

_Yusei gave Jack his, and over the next week, the two became very close. _

_Their quickly found friendship would soon grow into something more. As the two would soon later find out...  
><em>

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Jack continued to ponder over Yusei. He had not called him yet that night as he normally did and wondered if he was just tried. A moment later, the sound of his cell phone disturbed his thoughts. He checked the time in the corner before answering. Which read 9:30 P.M.<p>

(_Who in their right mind would be calling me this late?)_

Jack thought before he answered. He calmed down and took breath before speaking. So as not to rip off the head of the person on the other line.

"Hello?" Jack said in calm tone. Which quickly turned shaken by the sound of the voice who answered him.

("_J-Jack. It's Y-Yusei.")_

"Yusei? What's wrong? Why do you sound like your shaking? Where are you?" Jack asked in a hurry of consern.

("_A-about a m-mile from your h-hou-se. I c-can't move anymore. J-Jack, please, h-help_me.")

Jack felt his heart stop as the line suddenly went dead. He quickly ran from his room and dashed into the night. The sky beginning to shower the earth with rain as Jack went to find Yusei.

Fearing the worst as he went to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not a bad start if I do say so myself. Stick around for part two! The best is yet to come! Reveiws would be nice!<strong>


	2. Save me

**SOTP:Hey guys! Here's part 2! As promised! And I'm sorry but this looks it's gonna be a three shooter. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I promise to get the last chapter up tonight or tomarrow. I own nothing! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Talking"<br>_  
>"Wispering"<em>**

**_(Thinking)_**

_**('song lyrics')**_

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 pm. The cloudly sky had grown dark as Yusei made his way to Jack's manor. Yusei was going to visit him as a surprize. He wanted to give him something in return for the card pack as a gift.<p>

Just when he rounded a corner, he was suddenly surrounded. Five guys who were members of the student counical had trapped Yusei in a circle.  
>By the looks on their faces, they didn't seem to have good intentions. Yusei noticed this right away. He stood his ground, ready to fight if he had too.<br>He kepted a straight face as the leader of the group began to speak.

"Your that punk who's been hanging around Jack, aren't you? Just who do you think you are? " He asked. Yusei kepted his cool as he answered.

"I'm his friend, so what?" Yusei asked. In a tone that just pissed the leader off.

"So what? Jack is the pride of our school! He's too good to hang out with scum like you!" The leader shot back.

He lunged at Yusei with punch, but he was too slow. Yusei countered with a round house kick easily with great speed. He was then caught off gaurd as  
>one guy hit him hard in the stomach.<p>

Another hit him in the shoulder with a metal pipe. Yusei gasped in pain, but quickly punched back. He then took off with all his speed, easily out running them. The group went after him, screaming with weapons in hand. Yusei tripped on the sidewalk, twisting his ankle. He continued to run dispite the pain. A rain storm had began to fall as Yusei ducked into an ally and stayed quite till the group ran past him.

After they were gone, Yusei pulled out his cell phone.

His stomach was in too much pain to stand. He could also feel both that and his shoulder bleeding slightly. Plus he could barely walk on his sore ankle.  
>The time was now 9:30. Yusei knew that Jack might be asleep, but Yusei also knew that he needed help. Even though didn't want to admit it.<p>

His phone only had a little power left. So Yusei hoped Jack would answer as dialed his number.

(_Pick it up Jack, pick it up!")_

Yusei prayed, as he listened to the phone ring. His prayers were answered when he heard Jack on the other end.

("_Hello?")_

"J-Jack, it's Y-Yusei." He answered. Yusei smiled, glad to hear Jack's voice.

("_Yusei? What's wrong? Why do you sound like your shaking? Where are you?")_ Jack asked in a hurry of consern.

"A-about a m-mile from your h-hou-se. I c-can't move anymore. J-Jack, please, h-help me." Yusei asked. Just as his battery died, ending the call.

All Yusei could do now was hope Jack would come to help him. The pain Yusei was feeling quickly took it's toll on him as he began to feel very tried.  
>He had to tried to stay awake as long as he could though. For he knew falling asleep in his condistion could mean never waking up again.<p>

Yusei then heard the sound of a car about fifteen minutes later. His eyes swinked from the shine of the headlights as a limo stopped in front of the ally. Someone got of the back seat a second later and looked around. That person turned out to be Jack.

"YUSEI! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" Jack called out, fearing the worst had happened.

Yusei tried to stand up and limp out of the ally while calling back to Jack. Only to fail and fall down. Knocking over the trash cans he was hiding behined.  
>The noise caused Jack to look in the direction of the sorce. He ran towards it and gasped when he found Yusei. Bloodly, beaten and helpless.<p>

Jack kneeled down next to him. Holding the injuried Yusei in his arms, wispering softly.

"Yusei, I'm here. Your gonna be alright, just stay with me."

"J-Jack, ah, s-sor-ry. You had to come, f-for me-"

"Hush your mouth, of course I came! Your special to me Yusei. I'll always protect you." Jack said as he took off his jacket.

Wrapping it around Yusei's shivering body, Jack then lefted Yusei into his arms. Carrying him to the limo bridle style. Jack vowed then to find the people who did this to Yusei and make them pay. Jack looked down at Yusei as he held him, a slight blush on the tried raven's face.

"You'll stay with me tonight, I'll call your father and let him know." Jack said softly.

Yusei smiled as he layed his head on the blond's chest. Relaxing as Jack held him while he dirfted off to sleep. Yusei felt safe, warm and protected in Jack's embrace. Yusei breathed deep, taking in Jack warm, rich sent.

"_Thank you Jack. I'm sorry, for being a berden..." _Yusei wispered as his mind travled to his dreams.

Jack's eyes softened sadly at Yusei's words. He kissed his forehead gentely as the car pulled up to the manor. His hand brushed back some bangs from Yusei's hansome face. Jack then came close to his ear and wispered softly in return.

"_Your not a berden Yusei. Never, I love you."_

Jack then carried his sleeping beauty into the manor. Up the tall red carpeted stair case to his room. He had to kick the door open since he could not use his now busy hands. Yusei stirred for only a second at the sound while he slepted. Jack smiled down at him as he placed Yusei on the king size bed.

He covered him with long, thick,soft blanket and went to get a first aid kit. Jack turned to gaze at Yusei softly before he left. Jack lushed slightly when he heard Yusei mumble his name. He smiled, seeing the calm, peaceful look on Yusei's face as he slept.

(_You can relax here Yusei. Your safe, I promise I'll be right back.)_

Jack thought as he dimmed the lights before closing the door quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Reveiws would be nice! Please! Next chapters the lemon! I promise!<strong>


	3. For the man who has everything

**SOTP:Hey guys! Here's part 3! Sorry for the wait! Final Chapter! And probably the longist one I've ever written! There's a lemon in this one! So please leave if you are under age or uncomfertable with Yaoi.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Talking"<br>_  
>"Wispering"<em>**

**_(Thinking)_**

_**('song lyrics')**_

* * *

><p>Yusei felt very tried as he came to around 8:15 am the next morning. He sat up slowly, being careful of his stomach. Which surprizingly didn't hurt at all. The same was with his shoulder. Yusei then noticed the bandges and felt a dip in the bed.<p>

He turned to see Jack, who had his head in his arms on the edge next to Yusei. He smiled, glad that Jack stayed by his side. Even though they only just met, Jack seemed to truly care about Yusei. Just he cared about Jack. Yusei wrapped the blanket he had around Jack's shoulders before he stood up. Yusei walked around slowly as he took a moment to glance at the room.

It was manly, yet very elegant. The border around the walls was a deep voilte with gold trim. The wall color itself was an off white but had a bit of a light gold mix to it as well. The windows were tall with purple curtains and there was also a small balcony. Pefect for two people to gazed at the stars together.

That last thought made Yusei blush slightly as Jack began stir from his slumber. He painced slightly when he thought Yusei was gone till he turned to see him near the bookself. He sighed in relife before covering his mouth as he yawned.

"How are you feeling Yusei?" Jack asked as stood.

Noticing that Yusei had placed the blanket he slept with on his shoulders. He smiled to himself at the gesture before he folded the blanket and put it on the bed.

"Better, thanks for your help Jack. I'm sorry for all the trouble." Yusei answered as he turned to greet Jack.

"Your no trouble at all Yusei. I called your Father and he said you can spend the night here again tonight if you wish. Your more than welcome too."

"No, you've done so much already Jack. Besides, my wounds are healed and you probably have alot to do before monday." Yusei said as he went to put on his jacket.

Jack grabbed Yusei's arm before he went to the door. Turning Yusei around to make him look at Jack. He then gently placing both hands on his shoulders. Jack looked at Yusei with a warmth in his eyes. A warmth that made Yusei want to stay close to him. Jack cupped Yusei's face as he spoke in a tender voice.

"The only thing I want to do right now is spend time with you Yusei. We've only ever talked on the phone and at school. I want to be able to be with you on a more personal level. Just you and me. We are friends now, aren't we?"

Yusei smiled at words. He nodded and pulled out a small packedge from his pocket before he spoke.

"Yes, we are friends Jack. I guess I could stay as long as my Dad dosen't mind."

"Good, we'll spend the day together and do whatever you like. I've been so busy on the student countcail, I could use a day off." Jack said before he called for a maid to bring Yusei some new clothes and some breakfast.

"You don't have to do that Jack. I'll just ask my Dad to-" Yusei was cut off by Jack coming close to his face and intrupping him .

"I told you, your my guest. Anything you need, I'll provide for you. So just relax, alright Yusei?"

Yusei sighed admitting defeat. He was normally very indepent, but Jack was more than willing to spoil him. He decided to just give in and nodded. The maid came back later with a tray of food and some clothes. She placed the tray on a small table in the middle of the room before handed the clothes to Yusei.

She bowed before leaving and the two young men sat down to eat. Half way through the meal, Jack got a stern look on his face and placed his sliver ware down before speakin. Yusei noticed that Jack had gotten serious all of sudden. He stopped eating as well to let Jack know he was listening.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"You still haven't told me what happened last night. Just how did you end up all brused and beaten?" Jack asked.

His face had a look that told Yusei he wasn't going to drop it until he had the whole story. So after taking a sip of his orange juice, Yusei told Jack everything. After he was finished, Jack closed eyes and took and deep breath. Trying to keep his voice calm as he spoke.

"I see. I can't believe those fools would do this! I'll have to do something about them..."

"No Jack, don't! I don't want to get anyone in trouble cause of me." Yusei said in worried voice. Jack had a feeling he would say that, so he decided to let it go. For now at least.

"Okay, I understand. But I can't have you bullied like this everyday, Yusei. Tell you what, I'll talk to them later. For now let's just hang out and enjoy ourselfs, alright?"

"Alright, thank you Jack." Yusei said as he smiled in relife.

He then set the packedge he pulled out on the table and slid it next to Jack. He took the box in purple wrapping and looked at it in surprized. He opened the gift to find a beautiful gold watch with his name ingraved on it. Jack was compeletly surprized by the gift. He looked up to see that Yusei had a sly smile on his face.

"Yusei, where did you get this?"

"I made it myself." Yusei said proudly.

"You did? How, why?" Jack asked, making Yusei laugh.

"I like to build and repair things. I even made my own duel disk when I was kid. You told me that your favorite watch got broken. Plus I wanted to give something in return for cards you gave me so I made this for you."

"Yusei..." Jack said in awe at Yusei's thoughtfulness.

"I know it's not as fancy as some of the others things you have, but I hope you still like it."

"Yusei, this means more to me than anything money could buy. This didn't just come from your hands, this came from your heart. I love it, thank you."

"Your more than welcome Jack." Yusei said with a warm feeling inside.

* * *

><p>After Yusei and Jack finished breakfast, the two went out to spend the day together. They went to the arcade, looked at some duel monsters cards, and just enjoyed each others company. Even though Yusei said he didn't have too, Jack went and bought him a new card case for his deck.<p>

"I noticed yours was looking a little worn, so I thought you might like this." Jack said as he handed him the gift.

"Thank you Jack, you didn't have to do this. I feel kinda bad that your doing all this for me." Yusei said as Jack then grasped his hand. Making Yusei blush as Jack wispered in his ear.

"_Don't. Your special to me Yusei, anything you want is yours. I-I just want your friendship, and love, in_ _return_."

Jack blushed himself at the last thing he said. Hoping that Yusei wouldn't reject him as he continued to hold his hand. Yusei smiled as he squeezed Jack hand in return. Making Jack surprized when Yusei gazed at him with warmth in his eyes.

"If that's all, then your welcome to have both Jack. I'd be more than willing to give my love and friendship."

Jack smiled at Yusei's words. He then surprized Jack further by stand on his toes and kissing him on the cheek. Yusei laughed at the look on his face, while Jack just turned his head in embracment and pulled Yusei along. Though deep inside, he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

The man he loved wanted him as well, and he couldn't be happier...

* * *

><p>Later when they got back to the manor that evening, Jack noticed Yusei was nervous. He asked what was wrong, but Yusei simply shrugged it off.<p>

"I'm fine Jack, I'll meet you in your room okay?" Yusei said as he went upstairs. Jack was unsure dispite Yusei's answer. So a few moments after he went upstairs, Jack followed him to the bedroom.

**-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-START OF LEMON-**

He walked in the room to find Yusei , sitting on the bed with his jacket, boots and tank top off. He had a seductive look in his eyes as he slid off the bed and walked up to Jack.

_"I was hoping you would come find me soon, Jack." _Yusei said softly as he reached behined Jack to close and lock the door.

He then turned the lights off and pushed Jack gently against the wall. Yusei started to kiss his neck softly, making him moan at the touch of his soft lips. Jack gave in to Yusei's seduction while he undone the buttions on his shirt.

"_Ahhh, Yusei..You don't have to do this. Don't get me wrong, Mmmm, I'm deeply enjoying this, but-" _Jack was cut off by Yusei giving him a deep, passionette kiss. Wrapping his arms around the blond as did so.

"_You said I could have anything I wanted, right?" _Yusei asked when they broke away. Jack nodded, his eyes glazed over with want as Yusei kissed his neck again before he continued.

"_This is what I want, I want to be yours Jack. I want to give my love, to the man who has everything..."_

Yusei slowly removed Jack's shirt and Jacket, laying his head on the blonds chest. Taking in his deep, rich sent as he held him. Jack smiled, returning the gentle embrace as he ran a hand through Yusei's dark hair. For a moment the two just stood there, holding eachother before Yusei broke the silence.

_"Jack?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Is it alright? To have you make love to me I mean. Am I even allowed to ask for such a gift?" _Yusei asked with a soft voice.

He wanted Jack to be the only one who heard him. Jack answered Yusei by lefting up into his arms and carrying him bridle style to the bed. Jack then crawled on top of Yusei, hovering over him as lowered his lips to Yusei's ear.

"_Of course you are Yusei. I would galdly except your love, and give you mine in return." _Jack wispered.

Yusei closed his eyes and allowed Jack to kiss him with just as much passion as he did. Yusei felt he was in heaven as Jack began to kiss his neck, chest and placed a hand behined Jack's head to keep him close.

"_Mmm, Ahhh, Oh Jack..."_

Yusei moaned. A tender hand began to fondled one nipple, while Jack's tounge licked the other one. He smiled, the sound of Yusei's voice was like a beautiful song to Jack's ears. Yusei's pants were starting to feel incredibly tight. Jack ran his hand slowly up the inside of his thigh. Yusei's moaned when Jack's long white fingers brushed against Yusei's covered manhood.

"_Mmmmph!"_

_"Your so hard Yusei, don't worry. I'll take of **That,** soon enough." _Jack said when broke away.

Jack then undid Yusei's pants and boxers, removing the clothing quickly. He smirked at the blush that grew on Yusei face when his fingers lightly danced down his chest. Yusei gasped sharply as Jack wrapped his hand around his shaft. Yusei moaned loudly as Jack squeezed him tightly. Jack then reached for a bottle lotion hat was on the bedside table. Yusei eyes widened slightly as Jack covered his fingers with it.

"_Don't be nervous, Yusei. In time, this will feel nice__"_Jack wispered as he slipped one finger into him slowly.

Yusei moaned loudly as his fists clenched the bed sheets beneth him tightly. The feeling wasn't painful, just...odd. The finger inside him began to move in a circular motion. Stretching Yusei slowly while tears began to roll down his face. Jack stopped his movents and cupped Yusei's face with his free hand.

"_I'm sorry." _Jack said as he wipped away his tears with his thumb.

_"It's fine Jack. Keep going...I want more." _Yusei repiled. Glad that Jack was worried for him.

Jack smiled as he added a second finger, along with some pain. Yusei breathed in, then out, trying to relax as the last finger was added. Yusei had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips when Jack's fingers found his prostate, hitting it over and over again.

"_What's wrong , Yusei?" _Jack asked when he removed his long white Yusei's entrance.

"_I-if I'm...the only one...unhidden f-from his lover...It's not fair...Jack."_Yusei answered as he panted heavily.

he stood up to remove his own pants.

Yusei gasped in awe as the man he loved was compeletly revieled to him. Jack was so hansome, with a well toned body and sun kissed blond hair.  
>Plus, the most beautiful, deep amethyst eyes that Yusei had ever seen. Even the most priceless gem couldn't compete with the beauty of those eyes as they shined in the moonlight.<p>

Those perfect eyes that held nothing but love in them. Yusei completely lost himself in those eyes. He felt as if he were drowning in the pleasure he felt and the gentleness of Jack's amethyst orbs. Jack was so perfect, in so many ways. It made Yusei so glad Jack had choosen to be with him, out of any other person.

Yusei was then awaken from his pleasent dream like thoughts when he felt Jack's tender hand cup his cheek once more.

"_Hey, where did you go love?" _Jack asked, as he rested his forehead on Yusei's. Making the raven smile at the warmth in his voice.

_"No where, I was just taking a moment to admire you is all." _Jack smiled at Yusei's sweet words before lining himself up at his entrance.

"_Why thank you. Your quite beautiful yourself Yusei. Now don't go dozeing off again. Your going to want to stay here for this part."_

Jack then pushed himself inside of Yusei. A loud moan came from Yusei's lips as Jack sunk deep inside. He waited for a moment for Yusei to adjusted himself to the intrusion. Jack kissed his sweat covered forehead, waiting for Yusei to signal him to continue.

When Yusei did, Jack pulled out almost compeletly and thrusted himself inside hard and fast. Each thrust sent the two of them into their own heaven. Jack has never felt so good before, he couldn't even think straight. No amount of money or fame could give him a feeling of pleasure like being inside Yusei.

He was so warm and tight, Jack nearly lost himself in the very act of their love making. Yusei felt the exact same way. The pleasure he felt was like none he ever had before. Yusei couldn't keep his moans inside as he already felt his climax coming. He could tell that Jack was coming to his end as well.

"_JACK! I-Oooh-ahhh! Feels so good! I feel like I'm-" _Jack cut Yusei off with a sering kiss. Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's neck when they broke away. Jack returned the embrace, bringing one deeper into other.

"_AHH! I feel it too Yusei...Ah, what do you say? Mmm, Shall we come togther?" _Jack asked as began to feel himself close to the edge.

He felt so good that he didn't want it to end. For Jack this was paradise, holding the one he loved in his arms in the most intimate of acts. Yusei nodded as he took in Jack's rich scent once more.

_"Yes, Mmmph, let's come together, as one Jack!" _Yusei called out as the two both came in each others arms with one final thrust.

Jack then laided Yusei on the bed and pulled out of him slowly. Making sure he comfertable before pulled the blankets over them and wrapped up Yusei in his arms. Keeping him warm while Jack ran his hand through Yusei's soft, dark hair.

"_I love you so much. I promise I'll never let go, my Yusei. You mean more to me than anything." _Jack wispered. Kissing Yusei on the head, while taking in his scent of the wind. Yusei smiled at hearing that statement, he was Jack's treasure and Jack was his.

"_I love you too Jack. I don't want anything except to be with love is all I need." _Yusei wispered. Falling asleep in his lover's arms. Jack smiled as he closed his eyes while pulling Yusei closer to him. Jack was so happy, for Yusei loved him for him. Not for his money or status, but for himself.

That ment more to Jack, than anything in the world...

_**_LEMON END_**

On monday morning, the student council members who beat up Yusei, were called to a meeting. They were all giving expulsion and were no longer allowed to attended clubs. After which, they went to find Jack, hoping he would talk to the princial for them. When the did however, Jack just looked at them with a scowl on his face.

"Please Jack! We did nothing wrong!" Begged the leader of the group, who was on his knees asking for help. The blond found it rather padethic.

"You call beating up a student and leaving him to bleed in the cold, 'nothing'?" Jack asked, making the student's eyes widen in shock.

"For your information, I was the one who requested that you all be dropped from school. You harmed an innocent student, not to mention my friend, out of peditness and jelousy. As far as I'm conserned you all deserve it."

Jack told them, he then took the leader by the coat jacket and slammed him against the wall of the hallway. Glaring at him and the other former council members with the coldness of winter in his eyes as he spoke.

"And if any of you, **ever**, come near Yusei again, I will make each and everyone of your lives a living hell! I'll put you each in the hospital, and make it look like an accident. So don't you ever, go near him again. Is that understood?" Jack asked as he lowered the student in his grasp to the floor.

The students nodded and then left, running home to cry to their Mama's. While Jack went to pick up Yusei from study hall after class.

The room was filled with the afternoon sunlight as Yusei sat at his desk, studying. Jack smiled as he stood behinded Yusei and wrapped his arms around his waist. Surprizing the raven who quickly relaxed. Smiling when he reconized the scent of rich coffee and the feel of Jack's arms.

"Hey you, how was your day?" Yusei asked Jack nuzzled his neck. The blond sighed happily as he held his lover close.

"Fine, but better now that I'm with you." Jack answered. Realesing Yusei for a moment so he could get up from his chair. Yusei gathered his things and the two began to leave togther, hand in hand.

"Yusei, let me ask you something." Jack said breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Tell me, if I had nothing, would you still be by my side? If all I could offer you was my love, would that be enough ?" Jack asked.

A slight scense of doubt shining in his eyes. He knew Yusei loved him but he still was scared. He never had been in love before after all. He didn't want to lose his heart after he shared it with someone. Yusei smiply shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

Making him blush as he wispered in his ear.

_"Your all I need Jack. As long as I have you, I have everything." _Yusei then kissed Jack.

Who smiled as he closed his eyes to return Yusei's kiss. Jack now had everything he ever wanted. He had someone to love, who also loved him in return.  
>The two lovers smiled as they broke away. Neither one wanting to let go. Jack knew then, that he would never be able to get enough of Yusei's love. Which was fine for him. For Yusei knew, he would never be able to stop loving Jack.<p>

And the two of them, wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

><p><em>(' For the man who has everything, I bring, you love,<em>

_I bring you love._

_Cause the man who has everthing,_

_Can't get enough,_

_of, my love...")_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: YAY! Done! I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it!<strong>

**For those of you who couldn't tell, I based this off of my favorite Nsync song, "For the girl who has everything". Of course I don't own that either!**

_**(Jingle bells, Jingle bells,**_

_**Please leave a nice reveiw.**_

_**If you do not leave one,**_

**_it's the shadow realm for you...)_**

**Merry chirstmas to all! And happy new year! My your furture story be bright!**


End file.
